


Spend the Night

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [27]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Spend the Night

Jessabelle was closing up for the day. The sun had just set and she was putting her wares away after a surprisingly busy day of trading. There had actually been a caravan through earlier in the day. _Real_ traders. She’d asked after every item on the lists everyone gave her for things they wanted but weren’t easily made by other members of the Hall or acquired in the surrounding area. She’d managed to get quite a few things on the list but the list was still well unfilled as well. So she’d have to try again the next time real traders came through to their little slice of the Ruins.

She was putting some more expensive items into a case in the back, which was also where she lived when she heard the door open. “Sorry guys, I’m done today. You can come back tomorrow to see if I was lucky,” she called. There was no reply nor did the door open again. Instead, she just heard them come closer to the door that separated the shop from her home. They started to push it open, “You know it’s called having some sense of personal space,” she said crossly before realizing who it was. “Amun,” her eyes widened. She hadn’t seen him in so long! He’d been gone for months. Out looking for things along the shore of the Boneyard.

“Hi,” he said. “I know I’m here late but I didn’t want to stop for the night when I was so close.”

“It’s fine,” she said, trying to remain detached but not doing a very good job at it. She backed him back out into the shop and he craned his long neck around to make sure his stiff tail didn’t knock anything over. “What did you get?”

“What you expect,” he dumped a couple sacks onto the countertop. From one poured a collection of bones. The other held some interesting, rough,gemstones, another was literally just a heavy sack of salt and the fourth sounded like it was full of… marbles? He took his cloak off and produced some fine bone needles and strange bone implement.

“What’s this?” she asked, picking it up. It was a bit longer than her hand and slim and thin.

“Whale rib bone. Bone fold,” Amun said, only glancing at her. He was still taking more stuff off his person from more pouches and pockets and sacks. As he did his big toe claw clicked on the wooden floor methodically, like he was counting.

“This is quite a lot,” she said looking at what he’d brought back. He just shrugged. “Are you staying the night?” she asked. He wavered. “I was just about to make dinner,” she added to try to entice him. Anything to make him not go running off to Layali who didn’t even appreciate him or even like him.

“Tonight,” he agreed even as his stomach rumbled.

“Excellent,” and she gave him a kiss on the snout. “I’m sure I have something for that empty belly of yours,” and she grabbed his claw, leading him back into the back. She’d deal with all his garbage tomorrow.


End file.
